A Lit Gaming Rerun
by d4nte
Summary: After our Gamer MC died from an unfortunate accident regarding Multi-Multi-Dimensional Entities of Madness and Absolute Oblivian, He gets yoinked by yet another diety (not that he knows) and subjected to rerun his existence as a gamer. Hopefully, he doesn't end this reality. Which he won't with the power of the LIGHT by his side.
1. Chapter 1: Deus Ex Reality

**Warning! If you haven't read the first...one, then you may be confused by certain aspects. If you don't care to read that disaster, then you should know that the other MC got wiped from reality and resurrected by Lovecraft shenanigans. Good? Good. You can continue reading.**

* * *

-0-

* * *

**[Wake up, Young Gamer.]**

Bwa?

**[We got a game to play.]**

What… What happened? All I remember was some Lovecraftian shenanigans. Where am I?

**Ding! You have Fully Rested, 100% of HP/MP/EP.**

Looking around, all I saw was more darkness. Yet it was brighter darkness. I could see corners defined in the gloom. Do I even exist? Holding my hands up, I could see through it. The translucent white appendage was highlighted by the blue screen hanging right in front of my face. In my curiosity, I waved my hand through the screen. Is this? The Gamer Skill? Right here and then, I knew that my life just turned into an Isekai. But then, why did I meet a Cthulhu Cultist?

The cubic room shook as I fell hugging the floor. What was that? I looked around bewildered, but the room had already stopped shaking. I had done nothing, except invoke… His name. Isn't he supposed to be sleeping though? Shaking my head, I stood up. I should probably stop wasting time.

So…. What do I do?

**[Tutorial Mode Activated.]**

**[Your memories have been wiped from...a previous experience.]**

**Quest: The Revival**

**Objective: **

**Open Status Screen**

**Open Inventory**

**Access Shop**

**Open Skill Tree**

**Purchase a skill**

**Rewards:**

**Pieces of an Unnamed Sword (Artifact)**

**A certain Amulet (Unique)**

**10 Gold**

**1 Skill Point**

**10 EXP**

What did I do? There must have been a reason for something like this to reset. The invisible voice deliberated- a simple glowing screen floating mid-air showing the quest and me standing in front of it. Finally, it responded.

**[I am not allowed to disclose that.]**

No. That's stupid. Then how am I supposed to not make the same mistake?

**[You wouldn't.]**

I scowled as the words finally fade away, leaving me with the damnable quest screen. Fine! Then I'm going to sit here! I sat on the ground, fuming as the screen lowers itself to go at face level. The stupid system wouldn't leave me. Omnipotent gods were stupid. They expected the player to be completely fine after that display of Cthulhu horror and the knowledge that I somehow managed to end the world. Right when that thought came up, it started to bleed away from my conscience. Only to be replaced by utter calm. Oh. The Gamer's Mind.

**Ding!**

**You have forcefully triggered Gamer's Existence!**

**Gamer's Existence (Lvl N/A): You are a video game character.**

**You can choose to not sleep, only to pass time**

**You will not suffer from negative emotions, **_**for the most part**_

**You will restore HP, MP, EP, and status ailments upon sleep**

**No fatigue, **_**unless dictated by GM**_

**[Now are you ready?]**

**[All you have to do is think or say "Status"]**

That skill is a terrifying conclusion wrapped into one. Fine. I'll play the deity's game. I rise as I ferociously think **Status**. The screen winks into existence.

**Name: Ezra Scarlett (You chose this in your previous life.)**

**Title: The Gamer**

**Race: Human**

**Level: 1 - 0/100**

**HP: 150**

**HPR: +2/min**

**MP: 300/300**

**MPR: +2/min**

**EP: 300/300**

**EPR: +2/min**

**STR: 10**

**DEX: 10**

**VIT: 10**

**INT: 10**

**WIS: 10**

**LUC: 10**

**Points: 10 (Free!)**

**Money: 0 Gold**

**Skill P: 0**

So, does the almighty god mind telling its slave about the status screen like a standard tutorial NPC? Or did I have to figure it out? What was with the shounen-ass name? Sigh. I assign 4 points to INT and 2 points to DEX, WIS, and LUC. **Ding!** The status screen blurred briefly before it changed to reflect whatever changes I made.

**Name: Ezra Scarlett**

**Title: The Gamer**

**Race: Human**

**Level: 1 - 0/100**

**HP: 150**

**HPR: +2/min**

**MP: 340/340**

**MPR: +2/min**

**EP: 340/340**

**EPR: +2/min**

**STR: 10**

**DEX: 12**

**VIT: 10**

**INT: 14**

**WIS: 12**

**LUC: 12**

**Points: 0**

**Money: 0 Gold**

**Skill P: 0**

The game refused to respond to my request. So I doubted that there was going to be any help from that direction. How was the protagonist supposed to fight with such a lackluster voice of God?

**[Now open Inventory by thinking "Inventory".]**

Wow. What a game. Continuing to humor the System, I think **Inventory** and watch as a screen with miniature boxes appeared in front of me. The first two slots were already filled. One had shattered pieces of a weapon while the second had a weird symbol embossed on a tarnished silver amulet necklace. It reminded me of the wheel that I saw as I fell into the never-ending pit. There was a symbol on it. I took it out of its little cell, palming it. There was an unearthly gleam to it. What was it, though? I couldn't feel inexorably linked yet disconcerted by it.

There is **Observe** in this system, right? I try to think of "seeing" the object in my hand. A box appeared on above the accessory. A cheerful **Ding!** reappeared as more screens filled my vision.

**You have created "Observe" [LVL: N/A]!**

**Observe [LVL: N/A] - This allows the Gamer to understand enemies and items, along with their effects, summary, stats, and more.**

Hmmm. So this doesn't require MP to spend? That's good. Well, what is the amulet?

**The Amulet of A Slumbering One (Unique):**

**Description: The dreams of a past reality crystallized into an accessory. Inscribed on it is the mark of the Blind Idiot God. There is no true purpose for this item other than as a decorative piece.**

That's terrifying to know. What was the next item then?

**The Shards of a Legendary Blade (Artifact):**

**Description: The remains of a sword forged from meteoric metal discovered and forgotten during the Babylonian Empire. You need to find a legendary smith to reforge this.**

**Requires Divine Blacksmithing Lvl MAX**

Well then. I guessed that I'll never be able to have that. I dropped both back into the inventory before the screen decided to show up once again.

**[Now, think "Shop".]**

Fine. **Shop**. The screen shuffled out before it revealed something that was not outside of an Amazon store page, except this time, the logo stated Shop. Just Shop. Nothing more, nothing less.

**[Here have 10 Gold. You can't do anything with it right now. So leave the shop!]**

Wow. So that was worth nothing.

**[Yep! There is a help menu to tell you about certain game mechanics and such. But let's continue onward to the Skill Tree! We had to remove one because it was too OP...]**

I wondered what it was. I opened the **Skill Tree **and stared at what was offered. Which wasn't a lot.

**Skill Tree: **

**The Bloodline Hunter**

**The Reaper of Innocents**

**The Maestro**

**The Businessman**

**The Crusader**

**[Here, you can purchase skills. Have one Skill Point! You can hold and click or think about the skill line to check what it contains. You can only choose one skill line, so choose wisely!]**

Intriguing. They're all really interesting names judging by what I knew from the popular definition. I tap on **Bloodline Hunter**, revealing two skills on the screen.

**Bloodline Hunter {Drenched in blood and forever hunting their prey}:**

**Self-Hemokinesis (Lvl 1/100): You wanna control blood? Well, now you can control your blood!**

**+1% effectiveness of Blood Control**

**Blood Control Skill Checks available**

**Tracking (Lvl 1/100): One of mankind's oldest forms of intuition. Allows the Gamer to track people. **

**+10% chance of determining the direction and probably location of prey**

Hmm. So this skill line would have allowed me to easily combat and hunt monsters. However, many religions, as derived from my substantial Isekai knowledge, would probably not take to kindly to blood control. This could be a probability.

**Reaper of Innocents {The Reaper in Human Form, an indiscriminate and cold-hearted killer}:**

**Death Touch (Lvl 1/10): Insta-kill**

**Enemy HP = 0 upon touch**

**-10% reduction in chance per level differ-**

Nope. Not even going to try to take that one. That route description is already giving me uncomfortable realizations of how useless this skill is if threats like the Great Old Ones exist. Next.

**The Maestro {He who stays in the darkness, the ever-present manipulator}:**

**Presence Reduction (Lvl 1/10): How does one hide from conflict? By acting like one of the populace, maybe a tree.**

**+50% chance to be treated as a non-threat by combatants**

**Stalking (Lvl 1/100): The shadow just lurking out of one's vision. Able to track and locate information about their quarry.**

**+10% chance of not being detected**

**+50% DMG increase if attacking from Stalking**

Okay. Now this skill line was poetic and seemed to primarily focus on stealth. Hmmm. This may be nice if I were to decide on making a rogue build.

**The Businessman {Wherever there is war, there is someone to make a profit off of it}:**

**Bartering (Lvl 1/100): An entrepreneur or even the casual shopper's skill. Capable of altering the prices of goods through speech. **

**1% chance of price alteration occurring in your favor**

**Smooth Talking (Lvl 1/100): Some of the strongest people in the First World can talk their way out of any situation. Do you want that skill as well?**

**+10% likelihood of convincing someone of something plausible**

I guessed this was nice. I could go with a social route with this. That's nice to have if I was in one of the worlds with subterfuge elements. Next.

**The Crusader {A man who stands for all that is holy. He will banish the darkness.}**

**Holy Light (Lvl 1/100): The power of the light heals you!**

**Cost: 50 MP**

**Heal 5% of Max HP (Levels up to 50%)**

**After Lvl 50, gain shield equal to 1% of MAX HP**

**Deals equivalent (heal **amount** x 2) on Undead, Corrupt, or Darkness**

**Hand of Reckoning (Lvl 1/100): The Light compels you! To take the blows of your allies. **

**+10% chance to taunt 1 enemy **

**1% current HP shield upon activation**

Screw the rest. I would be taking this one. It had heals and shielding. I don't care about the taunting aspect, that seems superficial. Taking Holy Light.

**Ding!**

**You have purchased Holy Light (Lvl 1/100)!**

**[Now take 10 EXP for that! And have fun playing!]**

Fantastic. Was there any chance that I can have a weapon?

**[Nope. Have fun in RWBY-verse!]**

What. And that was how I was unceremoniously dumped into the forest under the shattered moon. Okay. What do I have in my possession? An amulet, weapon shards, and a spell that could "hopefully" damage Grimm. I mean, they are creatures of darkness, right? But how does the damage modifier work? It's a little bit confusing.

As I try to make sense of the spell that is just jutting out in my memory, I heard a growl from the bushes behind me. Taking a glance, I saw red eyes beadily gazing at me. Yep, that was most definitely a Grimm. Most probably a Beowulf, the cannon fodder of cannon fodder. Wonderful.

**Beowulf Lvl 2**

**HP: 100**

**EP: 0**

**Description: One of the basic soldiers of the Grimm. This monster is considered the… [Click here to expand]**

"Holy Light!" I shouted as my outstretched hand glows with golden light and shoot at the Grimm, who cried in pain from the blast. **34!** Oh. That's neat. So I need to use it 3 times!? That's ridiculous! So that meant it deals 5% of _my_ MAX HP times two. Wow, I'm stupid. Luckily, there's no cast cooldown, so I cast two more, killing the Beowulf.

**[Oh, you survived, again. Here, have a weapon!]**

**You have gained 20 EXP!**

**You have gained 1 Beowulf Claw!**

**You have earned Sun Shard (Artifact)!**

**You have unlocked Aura (Lvl 1/100)!**

**Aura (Lvl MAX): The "superpower" for the residents of Remnant. You now have a portable forcefield!**

**If taking damage to HP, deduct an equal amount of EP.**

**Semblance: Light Constructs**

**[You know ... I feel like I should reward you. This should be enough. Then you don't have to find a huntsman and you have an actual weapon. Not as broken as your… other weapon, but still good. Also, we had to modify your soul because the other one was…..unfitting.]**

But what was it? Sigh. I guessed that I have to observe it. I took out the blade. Huh, it looked nice. It had a sun-like crest with the…. Symbol of Azathoth on it. The sword was a simple long sword with a slightly golden glint to it.

**Sun Shard (Artifact):**

**Description: Said to be forged whilst being basked by a concentration of the sun's rays, this blade had been left to collect dust in a temple dedicated to the sun. Until it was liberated. **

**Durability: 200/200**

**DMG: 200 + (200 if in used during the day)**

**Effect: If left under the direct gaze of the sun, restore to full durability after 5 hours**

**Can fire a small burst of holy magic (50 [x2 if undead, corrupt, or darkness]) by channeling 20 MP into it.**

Okay. What was with the confusing math? It was night, so the sword would only deal 200. Shrug. Hefting the sword, I walked towards the light peaking in the distance. It was probably the closest place to civilization there was.

* * *

-0-

* * *

**Okay. So hear me out. Hear me out. I'll try to post another chapter that has…. Plot to it. I guess. Anyway, I needed to reset the data and other stuff. So cut me a break on the other things. And I swear if anyone complains about OP shenanigans happening. I'm pretty sure the only thing is the sword, which I assure you isn't. Unlike my… other blade, this one doesn't have a Level increase nor its ridiculous modifier. Also, MC will only have standard "Sword Proficiency" compared to the broken AF Katana style. Cough cough. Now then, the next thing is that….. Something will be posted soon. I hope. I really really do hope. I have to learn how to drive…...yeah, let's do that. Have a nice weekend.**

**TATA!**


	2. Chapter 2: Prithee Need Heals?

Welcome back to National Geographic. Here, we had seen forest… forest… and more forest. Oh, and the occasional Beowulf. Those were fun killing until I ran out of mana, I was spamming Holy Light and then lying down to recover some of my measly MP. 50 MP was a lot when you had to use Holy Light _3_ times to take down a Level 2 Beowulf. And there are differing levels of Beowulfs during my dumbass trek through the woods.

At the very least, after losing all of my MP, I had remembered to swing the darn sword before fighting a Beowulf. So I had the **Sword Proficiency **skill. Without it, I doubt that I would have even been able to hit the stupid wolf.

**Sword Proficiency (Lvl 1/100): Yay, you can swing your sword sword. **_**Sarcastic Clapping**_**. If only there was an enemy to use it on. Guess what, there always are.**

**+1% efficiency in usage of the sword**

There was a growl behind me. Thanks a lot, Game. Yet another enemy, as if I hadn't had to deal with enough of them. I performed a classic Juane move and had swung my sword in a wide arc, smacking the blade against the drooling Beowulf. Before I fell down. Hey, I only have 1 level in sword proficiency. I rolled over, away from the claw strike directed at my legs and slammed Sun Shard against the enemy's flank, driving a deep wound into the flesh of the black beast. Twilight ichor dripped down as the Beowulf rages and charges me.

Holy Light! I fire into the wound, killing the stupid wolf.

**You have gained 40 EXP!**

**You are now Level 5!**

**You have gained 1 STR! [Now 18 STR]**

**You have gained 1 DEX! [Now 15 DEX]**

**You have gained 1 INT! [Now 20 INT]**

**You have gained one Skill Point!**

**Sword Proficiency is now level 2!**

**Mana Proficiency is now level 3!**

**Holy Light is now level 3!**

**You have earned x1 Beowulf Claw!**

Wow. Thanks, game. It's not like I have 20 of Beowulf Claws. They literally do nothing. Each one only giving me 1 Gold on the shop, which I promptly did to this one, giving me now 31 Gold. Wow, I was so rich. Okay, enough droll remarks. So I got 5 status points every time I level up, so I currently had 20. What do I spend them on? I don't need to worry about Strength or Dexterity since I always received points whenever I fought something. And apparently, magic boosted my smarts. Yes. Hmm, what was EP boosted by again? My INT stat, right. So then I should boost either my INT or VIT. Yep, INT. I throw 10 into INT, 5 into WIS, and 5 into LUC. Because those needs to be raised much more in the landscape of RWBY. Especially since it appears that my Aura shielding is also based on INT. Unless Adam's semblance dealt something like piercing damage or some BS like that.

I also forgot to mention. I have Mana Proficiency as a skill. But apparently, it was specifically rooted in Light, basically stating that I was forbidden from dark magic and the like. So thanks for the cop-out on trying to be an edge lord or something like that.

**Mana Proficiency (Lvl 3/100): You can wield the power that all of mankind desires. Have fun with it.**

_**YOU CANNOT USE DARKNESS-BASED MAGIC, DARK MAGIC, BLOOD MAGIC, NECROMANCY**_ **unless you want to die a horrible death.**

**+1% efficiency in magic**

I was starting to feel as if the god behind the machine is a god of light. Because it was really pushing a light-based agenda. What? Am I supposed to be the fix-it man for this universe and more? Probably.

Hefting the blade, I practiced summoning the light constructs as I continued to walk towards the Kingdom. Or at least I hoped so. It appears that I summon red hard light constructs. I have to be touching it and it could only extend so far. Interesting. It was like Velvet's own semblance. I looked towards where the light was coming from. However, there was only an amber light. Wait. Those were flames. Shit.

I ran. That was most likely either a village under attack or a Bandit camp. Both aren't exactly preferable. But there were screams permeating the air as I got closer and closer to the site. Yep, there was Grimm. And Bandits.

**Quest: Saving a Village**

**Description: You, a wandering swordsman, happened upon a village in peril. Save it!**

**Objective: **

**Evacuate the Civilians**

**Defeat the Grimm**

**Drive back the Bandits**

**Rewards:**

"**Paladin" Title**

**300 gold**

**You get enrolled into Beacon**

Wow. What a wonderful experience that was demanded of me. I only had 3 levels in Sword Proficiency! How the fuck do I deal with Bandits and Grimm at the same time! Wait, I had a Skill Point. Buying the Taunt skill.

**Hand of Reckoning (Lvl 1/100): The Light compels you! To take the blows of your allies. **

**Cost: 5 MP**

**+10% chance to taunt 1 enemy **

**1% current HP shield upon activation**

I finally arrived at the burning village. There were citizens being slaughtered and a trio of Huntsman valiantly trying to defend themselves. Gotta think about this smartly. I triggered Hand of Reckoning, which catches the attention of literally all the Grimm. Wait, wasn't that supposed to only taunt 1 of them?

**You have gained 2 Temporary Shield. **

Wow. I formed a wall of light in front of me, forcing the Grimm to pile up against it. My palm was pressed against it before I released the construct and run through multiple Grimm with the sword and activating its skill, burning the beasts inside out. Easy.

**You have gained 400 EXP!**

**You have earned 3x Beowulf Claws!**

"Thanks, young man." One of the huntsmans remarked warily. "Are you part of the Bandit group?"

"Nah." I retorted, "I am just a wandering swordsman." Now how do I sell it? Oh right.

"My village got wiped about a month ago so I decided to go looking for somewhere else to stay."

"Hmmm," He remarked as he scanned my face, "Well, we could use a hand. Interesting semblance."

The other Huntsmen had already left to deal with other Grimm. I followed the one that I was talking to as yet more hordes of Grimm start to pop up. Pretty sure that this was already a lost cause. But we had to let the village people leave. Because this amount of death was no doubt begetting more misery. The bandits weren't spared, some already slain by the monsters.

I activated my Taunt skill one more, this time only snaring the attention of a Boarbatusk. It barrels down at me before I leaped over it by forming freaking light platforms under my feet. Yes! Let's go Brain! We gonna copy Weiss and-. A Beringel punched me in the face. (**-100) **Flying backward, I probably reckoned that that was stupid of me. I formed a whip of light and grappled the Beringel, forcing the ape to trip forward. Taking advantage, I impaled it on my blade, causing it to break apart into shadows.

**You have gained 250 EXP!**

**You are now Level 6! (+5 Skill Points)**

This blade was OP if it can go through the chest of a Beringel. Then again, momentum was on my side. I continued the slaughter. Civilians were saved as I formed bridges or shields to block attacks from Grimm or bandits for them. Bullheads had already flown down and were evacuating them as the Grimm were now pretty much a flood of black fur and masks. The bandits had already fled. There were too many Grimm to contend with.

Suddenly, I heard a shout for us to get back. Most likely, all of the recoverable people had already left. I formed a pole under me and jumped before almost landing face-first into another platform that I had the presence of mind to form. (**-1) **Good for that, or I would've jumped into another pit of ravenous Grimm. Getting up, I booked it towards the Bullhead, which was already pulling up. I leaped into the open bay door and managed to grasp a rope handle before I fell on my face once again. Thank you LUC.

**You have gained 2200 EXP! **

**You are now Level 9! (+15 Skill Points)**

**You have gained 15 Beowulf Claws! (Auto-sold: +19 Gold)**

**You have earned 300 Gold!**

**You have received "Paladin" Title!**

**Sword Proficiency is now Level 6!**

**Mana Proficiency is now Level 5!**

**Holy Light is now Level 4!**

**Hand of Reckoning is now Level 3!**

**You have gained 3 STR! [Now 21 STR]**

**You have gained 1 DEX! [Now 16 DEX]**

**You have gained 2 INT! [Now 32 INT]**

**You have gained 1 LUC! [Now 18 LUC]**

**Paladin:**

**The Defender of the Weak! The Bringer of Light! You are seen as a protector.**

**+25% modifier to Light Magic Damage**

**-10% Damage Resistance**

That's useful.

"Hey, kid." a drunken voice called out to me as I turned to face Qrow. Wow, how convenient. It's not like plot convenience just tossed story continuation for me. "Do you have anywhere to go?"

"No." I hazarded a statement.

"Well….." he continued, "You seem to be a decent fighter. And you seem old enough. How about we drop you off at Vale and you can go into the fighting exams to join Beacon?"

That was fast. I mean, it was expected. A kid with no home to speak of with excellent fighting potential. Who wouldn't hire him for their boss? Blake managed to make it in. So I doubt that my nonexistent history wasn't as suspicious because of my Semblance. And to be honest, with the agenda that my Gamer System seems to be pulling on me, I bet that it wanted me to follow canon for the most part.

"That's good," I answered with a smile. He nodded before he lazily typed something into his Scroll and putting away in his shirt.

"You know, kid." He said as he slung his arm over my shoulder, "Have you ever drank?"

"No?"

"Oh, that's too bad." He says before he takes another swig of his canteen, "Well, toodles."

He fell out of the Bullhead and turned into a crow. Now, that was cool. I gotta admit that. This man performed a swan dive with his weapon strapped to his back. The bullhead continued onward. I then paused in thought. Why had I not observed Qrow? Or, what was the average level of Beacon students? Shit, I would have to grind more, do I?

* * *

-0-

* * *

Grinding was fun. Right. Can you feel the sarcasm you sadistic game?! I had already slaughtered way too much Beowulfs and assorted Grimms. This was not fun. Especially considering that there was no actual income to it, seeing as I apparently only received gold from quests.

**Name: Ezra Scarlett**

**Title: Paladin**

**Race: Human**

**Level: 15 - 240/1500**

**HP: 150**

**HPR: +2/min**

**MP: 840/840**

**MPR: +4/min**

**EP: 840/840**

**EPR: +4/min**

**STR: 32**

**DEX: 19**

**VIT: 10**

**INT: 37**

**WIS: 20**

**LUC: 24**

**Points: 45**

**Money: 329 Gold**

**Skill P: 2**

At the very least, I managed to pass the combat exams. I had to fight a dude with a humongous hammer, similar to Nora's Magnhild, and a girl with a jagged dual blade bow combination. It could saw through Grimm masks. Terrifying. But yeah, most of the applicants were around level 10. So I was around the neighborhood of levels.

Right now, I was in the Bullhead flying to Beacon Academy. The sun was glistening through the window. I had brought some light metal armor, akin to a steel armor in Skyrim, but more colorful. On it, there was a pin, which was just the symbol of Azathoth surrounded by a wheel. Funny story that one. The shopkeeper assumed that that was my symbol and crafted a metal pin for it, and I didn't have the heart to say no. Well, because it was also free with the armor set. That too.

As I looked around, I don't believe that I was on Ruby or her sister's Bullhead. So I doubt that I'll be seeing any of Team RWBY or Juane. Maybe not even Pyrrha. I saw Cardin already harassing a different Faunus, who just passively stood and took it. There was Nora enthusiastically talking to Ren, who looked like he was about to nod off. And I believed that there was also Black reading a book. Wait, Blake? Should I?

All signs point to no. She was sitting in a corner. Her face was obscured by her book, only recognizable by her twitching bow. She was sitting in the shadows, away from the sunlight. A Lot about her sitting away from the crowd.

But, why not? What's life without throwing plot randomly about? Let's do this.

I sit next to the catgirl and "removed" a book of Remnant's fairy tales from my pocket. She looked at me weirdly, but refused to comment and just continued to read. Most of the stories within this were very similar to the ones that I was familiar with. For example, there was a Hans Anderson in this world, except he was called Hans Blat. Intriguing. There was the Little Mermaid and Ugly Duckling. In addition, there were the ones that inspired Team Rwby's names and allusions, along with some originals. I thoroughly enjoyed reading the original ones. It was quite novel reading a childhood story that I never knew.

**[What. You thought you were going to get a reading skill. Good luck with that.]**

Thanks a lot, System.

"What are you doing here?" I heard a soft voice from the right of me.

"Me?" I asked Blake, "I'm just reading."

"Right." she went back to reading her novel. I could see the towers of Beacon Academy. I guess it's showtime.

* * *

-0-

* * *

**Ok. So I have to ask. How many of you people would be interested in reading a monstrosity of a x-over between Monster Musume and SCP mythos? Yeah, don't read too much into it. Anyway, Surprise! I posted something. Hope you're okay with it. I'm thinking about flipping the script this time. So that there is hopefully a happy ending for our character. He's probably still backing out around Tournament Arc or Mountain Glenn. After that, I'm thinking about either going back to Fate/Stay Night with a Lancer or messing around in Akame Ga Kill (as much as you can mess around with it.), anyway, I would really appreciate reviews. Because reviews are pretty much my only motivation for writing…. :p**

**Have a nice week!**

**Tata!**


	3. Chapter 3: A Shiny Academy

The doors of the Bullhead slid open as its occupants walked out onto the paved walkway. We were one of the last batches of prospective students. When the craft was deserted, she finally moved, packing away her novel and striding smoothly out. I tossed my own book into my Inventory and followed her. If I am right, then she may or may not meet Ruby and Weiss, depending on whether or not my presence interrupted the timing.

An explosion roared through the sky as a plume of explosive dust flew. Well then. I guessed that I know the timeline. I rushed over with Blake not so far behind me. Huh, nice to know that she wasn't as cold-hearted or aloof as portrayed around the beginning of the show.

"UNBELIEVABLE!" I could hear Weiss screeching as the soot clears up, "This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!"

**Weiss Schnee (LVL 13)**

**Title: The Schnee Heiress**

**INT: 54**

**VIT: 13**

**Description: [Click to read more]**

**Ruby Rose (LVL 12)**

**Title: The Red Reaper**

**DEX: 51**

**VIT: 12**

**Description: [Click to read more]**

"I…. I said I'm sorry." Ruby protested as she picked herself back up, "The D-dust…."

"Arghh!" Weiss threw her arms up as she pointed her finger quite deranged at the scythe girl, "What are you even doing here at such a prestigious academy like Beacon? And aren't you too young?!"

"You know." I decided to interrupt the conversation. It was getting a bit too long, especially if it was primarily Weiss yelling at a stuttering Ruby, "The fact that she was accepted at a young age should say quite a bit about her skill."

"And _who_ are you?"

I could hear the venom in the voice as she wildly flung her gaze from the cowering Ruby to me.

"No need to be so curt with me," I responded as she looked at my armor and sword, "I'm just saying that that girl may be a genius and is shy coming to a school where she doesn't belong in its usual age group."

"That is correct." Weiss sputtered before collecting herself, "But a combat genius shouldn't be that clumsy!"

"I don't know..." I shrugged, "I've seen people act very clumsy in day to day activities but are highly skilled on the battlefield. Just give her a chance, princess."

"P-princess?!" she flinched as she jumped at my statement. Really. Am I making girls hot under the collar now? I highly doubted it, but still, it was a nice thought.

"She's actually an Heiress," Blake stresses as she nonchalantly walks by us. "She's Weiss Schnee, the heiress to Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of Dust in Remnant."

Weiss's posture eased as she started to gain a more arrogant grin, "See! She knows who I am! Princesses only exist in fairy tales."

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." Blake finished her report with a matter-of-fact expression on her face. Weiss's face dropped before she gained a pissed-off glint in her eyes.

"First someone has the audacity to try to woo me and then another goes to insult my name! I'm going!" Weiss screamed before she marched away in a huff. Men in black came from behind her with a trolley and whisked the luggage away.

"I'll make it up to you!" Ruby called out to the retreating back of Weiss Schnee. "What a way to go..."

Blake, at the moment, took her cue to leave. She had already pulled out her book once more and walked away. I looked behind me, there was no blonde boy. Huh, am I replacing Jaune in this version of RWBY? Welp, couldn't exactly complain.

"Oh, you too." Ruby muttered as she watched Blake walk away, "Wait, you're here!" She looked at me with joy. Wow, she must've really wanted a friend. Didn't she mention that she still had friends back in Signal?

"I'm Ruby Rose, who're you?" she asked with enthusiasm as she held her hand out. I grasped it and shook it as well.

"The names Ezra Scarlett," I responded before she gasped in shock at my sword. Wow, she managed to maintain social interactions before noticing my weapon.

"She's so beautiful!" Ruby exclaimed as she looked at my blade, "What's her name?"

Personification? Well, Ruby was a weapon enthusiast.

"Its name is Sun Shard," I explained as I held it out.

"Cool..." I could see the glitter coming from her eyes before she grasped her own weapon.

"This is mine." She proudly exclaimed as the scythe blade landed on the ground with a heavy thud. "My baby's name is Crescent Rose!"

"Interesting," I state as I observe the weapon.

**Crescent Rose (EPIC)**

**Description: This mecha-shift scythe was created and designed by Ruby Rose, the Red Reaper. This has a scythe blade with a high-impact anti-material sniper rifle cleverly designed into it. **

**Durability: **

**1000/1000**

**DMG: **

**Scythe - 20*DEX + STR**

**If used by Ruby Rose, +100 DMG**

**Sniper - 300 per shot**

**Requires: **

**20 STR**

It's a very powerful weapon if used correctly. Damn.

"It's very nice," I said as I moved my toe away from the blade of the scythe. "Welp, we have to go or else we may be late for the Headmaster's speech."

"Errr. Right." Ruby responded as she lifted up and folded her weapon. "It should be down the cobblestone path."

* * *

-0-

* * *

We entered Beacon Academy's giant auditorium. People were there mulling around while they waited for the principal to arrive at the podium on the stage. Professor Goodwitch was already there standing rigidly in wait as her stern gaze swept through the prospective student body, assessing each and every one of them.

I had walked in with Ruby right beside me and Yang had immediately noticing the both of us.

"Hey, Rubes!" Yang exclaimed as she noticed my presence, "Oh, you found a fellow red-head to be buddy-buddy with?"

"Yeah!" Ruby says happily as she grabbed my arm without warning, "His name is Ezra! Ezra, this is my big sis, Yang!"

"Nice to meet you, Yang," I said as I greeted her. In return, she simply assessed me and nodded.

"I approve." She gave Ruby a thumbs up. Ermmm, what? Apparently, Ruby thought the same as she started to stutter.

"Wh-what do you mean?" she asked before she recomposed herself, "It's nothing, right Ezra?"

"Yeah, nothing," I responded.

"Good good!" Yang said cheerfully before she grasped my shoulder. Her eyes turned red as her voice suddenly shifted to a more dark turn, "If you touch my sister the wrong way, your hair wouldn't be the only that's outside your body and red."

Gamer's Mind for the win. But that was still terrifying. I nodded and her eyes turned back to lilac as she patted my shoulder.

"You have purple eyes like me!" she loudly proclaimed, "You sure you're not related to us!?"

"I don't believe so," I replied before we were interrupted by the "gentle" voice of Weiss.

"YOU!" I heard her stomp over to us as Ruby hid behind Yang with a small shriek.

"You're lucky that we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" Weiss screeched as she stamped her foot on the ground with a glare.

"Wait wait wait. Ruby, you blew up?" Yang asked her little sister, "I knew that you were so shy, but I didn't know that you would _bomb_ your first meet and greet."

Ouch. That was a horrible pun.

"Why?" Ruby groaned as she heard the dismal pun. "And yes. She was shaking dust in my face."

"Hmmph." Weiss promptly ignored it and handed her a pamphlet.

"Dust for dummies?" Ruby stated in deadpan as she stared at it.

Weiss launched into some company jargon before she fully turned to face both me and Ruby before stating, "Never speak to me ever again." Yang stood there in shock as she stared at the pamphlet in Ruby's hand.

"Ya'know, it looks like the three of you got off on the wrong foot here. Why don't you try to start over and be friends?" I don't believe that Yang understood Weiss's statement.

"Yeah great idea!" Ruby perked up as I looked at Weiss slowly gain a deeper and deeper scowl.

"Sure!" I could hear the mock sarcasm in Weiss's voice, "And we can paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys, like Mr. Prince right here!"

"Wow, really?" Ruby asked, unsure of whether she actually managed to get a friend.

"No." Ruby's expression fell at Weiss's simple yet cruel remark.

A loud crackle rang through the crowd as we all turned our attention to the stage. Weiss has already slinked off to somewhere else.

Professor Ozpin was fiddling with the microphone as Professor Goodwitch just stood there.

**Glynda Goodwitch (LVL 50)**

**Title: The Stern Teacher**

**INT: 80**

**VIT: 34**

**Description: [Click to...]**

**Ozpin (Ozma) (LVL 134)**

**Title: "Why hello there young seer"**

**INT: Why don't you see me after Initiation?**

**LUC: We can have a…. Talk there**

**Description: (DENIED)**

Oh. Ozpin can detect me. Fun.

"I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people." He deliberated throughout the speech as he threw glances into the crowd, while also lingering them on me. Well then, I guess he knows.

"But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction." His speech halted as an uneasy whisper arisen from the crowd.

"You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." And with that, he walks offstage and exits the auditorium.

Glynda walked up to the mic as if nothing had happened, "You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

That was a fun speech as always. Gotta love those cliches.

"That was an odd speech." Yang mused as she stared at the now-empty podium.

"Yeah, sis. It's almost like he isn't even here!" Ruby complained before she left as well. I love being acknowledged. I stood there as the crowd thinned out, leaving me in the empty auditorium.

* * *

-0-

* * *

**I'm starting college soon. So my update schedule may get axed even more. Have fun knowing that. **

**Tata!**


	4. Chapter 4: A Gacha-Based Initiation

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Professor Ozpin paced around the group of would-be students as he looked at every single one of us in the eye. I would love, or hate, to imagine that his gaze lingered on mine for just a moment longer. I saw Pyrrha looking a tad harried from her entire morning with Weiss, most likely. Weiss's "cool and collected" expression. Ruby's excited yet nervous countenance. Yang's cocky attitude. Blake's overall nonchalance. Nora's peppiness. And Ren just looking like he wanted nothing better than going to sleep.

Poor Ren. But! Jaune is truly gone, probably to make up for my OC ass existence. Good to know. Pulling up my status screen, I decided that now was probably the best time for me to you know, spend my 45 points. Okay. The game plan was to buff STR, DEX, and INT. Those were the most important stats for combat seeing as my health bar was essentially replaced by the Aura Bar, governed by INT.

**Name: Ezra Scarlett**

**Title: The Gamer**

**Race: Human**

**Level: 15 - 240/1500**

**HP: 150**

**HPR: +2/min**

**MP: 900/900**

**MPR: +4/min**

**EP: 900/900**

**EPR: +4/min**

**STR: 40**

**DEX: 40**

**VIT: 10**

**INT: 40**

**WIS: 20**

**LUC: 24**

**Points: 13  
**

**Money: 329 Gold (3,290,000 Lien)**

**Skill P: 2**

Wow. I had enough to reach 40 with all three of them. Neat. My sword was holstered to my side, so I released the clasp to ease the sword out of its holster in preparation for lift-off. But first. Let's go deal with the sequence of events.

"...That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." Ozpin stated before taking yet another sip of his coffee.

I looked over at Ruby, who looked like her entire existence just blew up. Frozen in shock with a face of abject horror.

I zoned out once more wondering who do I even partner with. The main assumption would be that I'll be a lone wolf and attached to Team RWBY. But that wasn't an option seeing as Jaune wasn't currently here. So do I partner with Pyrrha? I doubted that as well, seeing as I wasn't there while she was dealing with Weiss. Maybe Ruby? I mean, it would be nice for Ruby to have someone other than…. Weiss. Meh, I'll just go where the wind takes me. Or in my case, where me forming a stair of light to walk down, or at least floating boxes. I'm not entirely sure about the grasp of my semblance.

"Good! Now, take your positions." Oh finally. Initiation was starting. Normally, I was not the impatient kind, but I sort of wanted to see who I would be partnering with seeing as…. Oh. I'm before Ruby. Interesting. It appeared that the sequence of people being ejected had also been messed up by my presence. I was so wrapped up in my analysis of how this would fuck my canon knowledge over that I hadn't even noticed Yang already disappearing and she was right next to me. Fuck.

"AGHHHH!" I scream as I was caught completely unaware with the platform below me throwing me into the forest below.

As I soared through the sky, I am already praying to myself. Okay, creating a platform on my foot. Remember that velocity is a thing, that's why car crashes are so lethal. Alas, there was no way to stop a flying body, so the moment I summoned a platform. I pretty much tripped and continued to fall. Great.

Reorienting myself, I performed a Schnee special and created a barrier for me to bounce off of. Easy. I then slammed straight into a red blur.

"Ack!" I yelled as Ruby screamed with the both of us banging heads against each other. Luckily, our Aura was able to protect us from any concussion. It was still annoying to have that ringing sensation though. So I guess the pain wasn't invalidated totally. For Ruby. Seeing as my pain just flashes away due to **Gamer's Mind**.

"You have a way of getting down?" I ask Ruby as she shook her head in the negative.

"I can't do it with you!" She exclaimed in fear as she was still trying to maneuver her scythe so it doesn't accidentally decapitate or amputate me. Gotta love the consideration. Wait, there was an easy way out. Just Spiderman my way through this.

Can I make a rope of Light? Concentrating, I visualized a loose strand of rope and threw my hand forward at the treetops. To my delight, a rope of light did appear. Yes! Situating myself to better carry Ruby, I shortened the rope as we started to descend before we cleared the treetops. I pulled on the rope and we effectively bungeed onto the ground. If my arm socket wasn't almost pulled out by the force of that stupid motion. Thank you Gamer's Body.

Both of us heard growling ringing around us in the bushes. How fast. Taking out my blade, I fired a sun blast at one of the Beowulfs stalking us.

**Quest: Initiation**

**Description: Congratulations on having Ruby Rose as a teammate! Now, just survive the Grimm Onslaught and you'll get a prize.**

**Objective:**

**Survive Initiation**

**Get The Chess Piece**

**Secret:**

**(Hint): Teamwork Is Key!**

**Rewards:**

**30 Saint Quartz (Tutorial)**

**100 Gold**

**5000 EXP**

**Thompson Contender (EPIC) **

I thought I stumbled when I saw the quest rewards. First off, Saint Quartz? Like premium currency for Fate Grand Order? Was the system high? And Kiritsugu's weapon? I guess high motivation or something. Just glad that I didn't drop my sword in my excitement, that would've been embarrassing.

"Let's do this!" Ruby excitedly exclaimed as she already sped ahead into the clump of Grimm, lopping off one of their heads. Welp, guess I'll go help her as well. I created a stake of light and punctured a Beowulf before slicing at another one in the same stroke. Ha! I have combat skills! The two of us went about culling that group.

* * *

-0-

* * *

Ruby wanted us to climb on the Nevermore. Why? I don't know. I just knew that I was looking away towards where I believed the temple was and she just grabbed me and launched the two of us onto the claws of Nevermore. I didn't scream. Totally.

We were flying above the sky before we saw the circle of stone that housed the chess pieces.

"Hey! Rubes!" I shouted over the wind as I used Yang's nickname for her, "I think I see the relics!"

"I see it too!" Ruby shouted excitedly, ignoring my nickname as she just leaps straight off. "Yahoo!" What an impulsive girl. I leaped off, before realizing my mistake. I can't exactly fly.

Summoning a rope of light, I still grappled Ruby, who was flailing around in a panic and spawned a slope under us. With intense concentration, I was capable of continuously forming a slope under us as we slid down the impromptu slide.

"Wha?!" Ruby asked in confusion before she went with it and cheered as the two of us slid down the chute. I see Yang and Weiss standing there looking at the two of us. Yang with glee and Weiss with nonplus.

"What is that?" Weiss asked with incredulity as she gestured her hands at my magnificent slide. It had already started to fade away as I jumped off it. Ruby leaped off my arms and performed a beautiful front flip as if to show off her adroitness to the Schnee Heiress. As if trying to prove that she was a competent Huntsman.

"That..." Yang began with a glimmering expression in her eyes, "was so awesome!"

Just then, Nora and Ren came barreling into the clearing riding an Ursa.

"Yahoo!" Nora screamed as she bucked the rampaging Grimm before quickly silencing it with a blow to the head with her humongous hammer. "Ptoeey, I broke it."

"Nora." Ren slowly slipped off the now-dissolving corpse of the Ursa with a slight wince, "Please... Don't ever do that again." When he looked up, his eyes lit up with panic as he couldn't find his partner at all.

"Oh! It's a teeny tiny castle." Nora exclaims as she picked up the small idol. I idly noticed Ruby yoinking a horse chess piece. I guess the entirety of RWBY was fucked as Ruby tossed Yang a rook piece.

"Here, sis!" Ruby exclaimed, "Have an artifact!"

"Wait… You two are sisters?" Weiss asked as she glared at the two back and forth. "Hmmph. How bizarre. I'll just grab a rook." And with that, she primly grasped the rook piece.

Where was Blake though? I'm going to assume that she's with Pyrrha, but what are they doing? I mean, Blake should be able to see the Scorpion Grimm quite easily.

Suddenly, Yang pointed upwards, "Look! Another Nevermore!" I noticed two silhouettes riding an even bigger Nevermore. How? How did they find one even larger than the one that Ruby and I arrived on?! Ridiculous.

"What a ridiculous day this has been." Weiss sighed whilst mirroring my thoughts, "First I got paired by the ditz's sister and now there are going to be two Elder Grimm circling over us. We're only Freshman!" Elder Grimm was the designation for Grimm that has exceeded a certain age and was greatly larger than its other brethren. All in all, they were deadlier, larger, and smarter. Not fun to deal with.

I saw the two jump-off, a ribbon grasping the neck of the protesting Grimm and throwing the two of them off the raven-like monster. Do I have enough aura? I guess so. I summoned a slide to catch the two as they tumbled through the air screaming. They spiraled down the glowing slope before almost tumbling onto the floor. Pyrrha and Blake immediately rolled straight onto their feet, their weapons at the ready.

"Oh! We're at the ruins." Pyrrha smiled brightly as she picked up a knight piece. Interesting.

I noticed the Nevemores preparing to launch their steel-like feathers at us. Raising my hand, I created a long rectangle to block the strikes and held it above the group.

"What are you doing?" Weiss asked before consecutive "Thunks" could be heard as the light shield cracked under the strength of it. So they're not immune to damage. Good to know.

"Get away!" I shouted right as the shield finally shattered and I was forced to clumsily deflect some of the feathers of death. The 2 teams scattered before starting to fire back at the Grimm. Welp, boss battle.

No quest?

* * *

-0-

* * *

**I'm alive! Okay, so I managed to successfully deal with my college stuff and yada yada. However, I was suffering from a crap ton of Writer's Block that I've been trying to unclog it. Tbh, Ranma plot bunnies are probably going to frick me over when I continue to continue this story. So that's cool. Cough cough. I think that my upload schedule may reawaken itself. Depends on the work that I have for college. Oh well. Have a nice life all of you. Thanks for not spamming me with inquiries for more updates.**

**Tata!**


	5. Chapter 5: Why hello there

I lied. It's not a boss battle. It's as twin boss battle. Or really, a raid against twin bosses.

"Scatter!" I yelled as I forced a small shield to deflect the sharp-ass feathers. The rest all ran in the direction towards the ruins. **Hand of Reckoning!** And now, the two Grimm ravens are staring me down with incalculable rage. Fun.

I bolted like a squirrel. Dodging beak dives and arrow bombardments, I fired back with some of Sun Shard's blasts. They only served to annoy the ALREADY highly annoyed Nevermores.

"Incoming!" Nora's hammer slammed into the Nevermore like a freight train, forcing it to careen into the ground with an indignant squawk as everyone immediately concentrated fire on the maddened beast. The small bursts of fire going across its body served to only annoy it as it roared, making Nora fly off its back as it started to rise back up in the air. Ren caught the flailing girl with a short leap and stopped right before the crumbling bridge. It appeared to be close to pretty much breaking. All it would take was a Nevermore landing roughly on it. We ran across it. A foolish idea, but one that was necessary.

And by Murphy's Law, both of the Nevermores crashed down onto the bridge. One before us and one behind us. The bridge pretty much dissolved under our feet.

"Ezra, create a bridge!" Ruby yelled as we all tripped from the tremors caused by the collapsing section of the bridge. The crow Grimm seemed to caw mockingly at us before I summoned a platform for all of us to stand on.

"Thanks!" Yang exclaimed before she revved her gauntlets. I think. I mean, why else would she burn fire dust by clashing her fists together? "RAARGHH!"

She punched one of the Grimm in the nose so hard that its neck comically twisted to its side. It didn't crack though for some bizarre reason as its neck just rotated back to its original position.

"CAW!" It whacked Yang aside, causing her to fall into the endless abyss below if Weiss didn't catch her with her glyphs.

"You DOLT!" she yelled as she bounced Yang back to the "bridge".

She immediately jumped back at the bird Grimm.

"CAW CAW THIS!" she shouted as she point-blank shotguns the bird in the mouth.

"You have absolutely no sense of tactics…." Weiss lamented as she watched Yang attack the bird Grimm.

"Less talky, more fightey!" Ruby cried out loud as she, Pyrrha, Blake, and I have been fighting the one that Pyrrha and Blake arrived on.

Bruh. I formed a whip to grapple one wing while Blake used her ribbons to capture the other side. It cawwed directly at Ruby's face. Ouch. I can hear that.

"Ouch!" Ruby yelped as she fired directly into its mouth. Pyrrha transformed her xiphos into a javelin and launched it straight at the mask, impaling it. Its pitiful cries were ignored as we finally got a chance to break. I noticed the other group already finishing up.

You know, the team configuration is weird. I mean, Weiss, the conflict maker, is effectively gone. And Jaune is gone. So…. what's going to happen? Because I'm pretty sure that the Butterfly Effect has exploded into existence right now.

**Ding!**

**You have completed "Initiation"!**

**You have received 30 "Saint Quartz" (Tutorial)!**

**You have received 100 Gold!**

**You have received 5000 EXP!**

**You have received "Thompson Contender" (EPIC)!**

**You have received a bag of cookies!**

**Thompson Contender (Epic):**

**The gun that Kiritsugu Emiya utilized as a "Finisher Move". It is loaded with Origin Bullets, which were capable of severing his enemy's magic circuits and healing them in a mangled shape. However, for you, this gun decreases your enemies MP drastically per hit. Quite useless against the Grimm in that regards.**

**Durability: 150/150**

**DMG: 100 with (225% crit modifier)**

**Effects:**

**Reduces MP of a target by 15%**

**Reduces EP of a target by 15%**

**You are now Level 18!**

**You have gained 1 STR! (Now 41 STR)**

**You have gained 2 DEX! (Now 42 DEX)**

**Sword Proficiency is now level 17!**

**Holy Light is now level 5!**

**Mana Proficiency is now level 14!**

**Hand of Reckoning is now level 14!**

* * *

-0-

* * *

Oh, that battle sucked. My sword swings were still clumsy, which no doubt Blake and Pyrrha saw. I'm not so sure about Ruby, because she was just hyped about the entire ordeal in general. In addition, I just relied on my Semblance. Ouch. Well then, let me go see what these shiny Kaleidoscope rocks are for…..

**[You cannot activate the Tutorial right now. Please leave combat area to commence.]**

Right right. We're still in the ruins.

"Let's go! I heard Weiss bark out a command as all of us to follow her. She is no doubt into sub-dom. No doubt about it.

We finally found our way back to the cliffside where there were still people slowly trailing in. Some excitedly holding out a chess piece, while others were just dejected. Hmm. So there were people that failed. Aside from straight-up dying, I guess.

Ozpin finally finished drinking his coffee.

"Good," he clapped his hands together, his coffee mug disappearing somewhere, "Whoever is left in the forest will be picked up by Bullheads to be escorted out of the Academy. Those of you without a relic or a partner can leave. The rest, do follow me back to the Auditorium for induction."

Goodie. I tried to ignore flashing notification that stated Start Tutorial. I really do want to see what it was. Would I be able to summon servants for free? And use them?

Everyone followed the white-haired professor back to the hall.

* * *

-0-

* * *

While Ozpin droned on congratulating us on making it into Beacon, I'm just staring at the tutorial screen.

**[Welcome to Saint Quartz Summoning!]**

**[Here, you spend 30 SQ in order to summon 10 servants or Craft Essence!]**

**[For you first summon, you are guaranteed to get a 4* servant, pray you get a useful one.]**

Okay. So it's really like tutorial summon. Then I better pray for a Hercules, eh. I mean, if all else fails, he would be a fantastic wall. Hmm. What does Craft Essence do? Are they just the same exact things that you attach to servants? But then how do they work outside of game mechanics?

**[Click here to summon!]**

**[Confirm]**

I just looked at it. Something within me seemed to roar awake as I stared at the little button. It's the spirit of GACHA! And it's gone. God damn it Gamer's Mind or just Gamer's existence… It doesn't sound as catchy.

**[Side note, you better treat these things with respect. You only get 1 or 2 per mission, if you even get them]**

No. That's bullshit. Wry…

**[To make you take a more active stance on life :) With this, you will want to take more missions, or at least, fight more.]**

Whatever god is pulling the strings of this game. Actually, fuck yourself for this cruel punishment.

**[Confirm?]**

Oh right. I still have to summon. Can….. Ozpin detect this?

**[No.]**

Thanks for answering. I was actually a little worried about that. I don't want him charging at me for literally releasing what is probably a storm of mana if this was an actual summoning.

**[Ding! DIng! Ding! Ding!]**

The screen jitters a bit before consecutive dings ringed out and 10 cards appeared on my screen. Oh. Oh hoh.

**You have received:**

**1x Siegfried Install Card**

**1x Tamamo Cat Install Card**

**1x Cu Chulainn Install Card **

**1x Divine Banquet Craft Essence**

**1x Fragarach Craft Essence**

**1x Code Cast Craft Essence**

**1x Euryale Install Card**

**1x Victor of the Moon Craft Essence**

**1x Bygone Dream Craft Essence**

**1x Motored Cuirassier Craft Essence**

...This is very interesting. I guess I'll ignore it until we go to our room.

"Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao-Long, Lie Ren, and Nora Valkyrie. You are now Team WYRN. You may leave. Your scrolls should tell you where your room is."

Some applause was heard as the team left the auditorium. Weiss seemed to be extremely happy. It made sense, seeing as she wanted to be a team leader.

And now for ours…

"Ruby Rose, Ezra Scarlett, Pyrrha Nikos, and Blake Belladonna. You are now Team RENB. Or Rainbow."

Wow. Just wow. Ribbon would've made more sense than a rainbow. Especially with the letters ordered. Where's the W? Oh right, it's with team Wyvern. Was Ozpin high today, or did he forgot about color naming conventions of Remnant? Or… he's just distracted looking at me. RIght.

"Oh. And Mr. Scarlett, may we have a conversation about your semblance in my office?" He gave a slight smile before leaving the stage. Did he just insinuate that my Semblance was faulty? Really. He could've referred to my transcript or the like, but he went and decided to throw out my awesome semblance. That hurt.

I ignored the whispers coming around me. For the most part, all of the freshman Beacon teams have already left for their rooms, except mine, but most of the higher years are still here.

* * *

-0-

* * *

"Would you like coffee or tea?" Professor Ozpin asked as he pointed at the two containers no doubt holding them.

"Tea please," I replied as I sat down in front of his desk. The methodical clicks of the giant clock gears continued as he sat down with two cups. One a deep black and another a lighter brown.

"So." He knotted his fingers together, "Does mankind believe in magic?"

Oh no. He's doing that bullshit on me.

"No, sir." I respond after a moment's breath, "I don't believe so."

"Well then." he peered at me, "Then please explain your-let's just call it your second semblance?"

"I was born with it," I answered. I'm not exactly wrong. I had magic since I appeared in this world.

"Hmmm." He takes yet another sip of coffee, "You know. The Brother of Light contacted me in my sleep. Even if he said that he would never."

I jolted a bit in my seat, not gonna lie. The Brother of Light deciding to appear after ditching Remnant? What the fuck did the Gamer System do?

"He said something quite peculiar." Ozpin continued, "Something about… someone who cheated the natural order."

"Ermmmm." I froze. I'm pretty sure that Ozpin can sauce me right now, just destroy me with his lifetimes of accumulated skills.

"Well then. It's nice to meet you." He said as he pointed at the elevator, "You can go rejoin your team at the dorm room."

"Did you want something?" I asked. There had to be a reason for him to meet with me other than to just scare me with that remark.

"No." he hummed, "I just wanted to see someone with your capabilities. Have a good sleep, Mr. Scarlett."

There was no doubt that the conversation was over, so I followed his advice and left.

* * *

-0-

* * *

**I bet that now all of you are wondering what the hell the F/GO mechanic is for, eh? Well, I decided that I wanted to try something new for the Gamer and throw it in. Hope you have a good day y'all. In addition, it's been hard trying to write something for this. Probably because the setting is rhetorically simple compared to other worlds. Shrug. I guess that I'll just try and push for the next travel. But when? Maybe a mission. Something heroic. IDK.**


	6. Chapter 6: Something about Returning

After leaving Professor Ozpin's office, I decided to look at one of the drops that I got from the Gacha while in the elevator. I pulled out the Siegfried Card.

**Siegfried Install Card (4*):**

**The essence of a legendary swordsman crystallized. **

**Spend 1 skill point to gain a random skill or NP, uses this card. **

Damn, I thought this would be more powerful. Like actually becoming them like in Prisma Illya or just summoning them. But nope, we just get this trash skill RNG button. Some of the servants skills are good. It's just that it sucks that i don't get a personal dragon slayer….

How many skill points do I have? 2? Ermmmm. Let's try it.

**[Ding!]**

**You learned Dragon Slayer A++ (1/10)!**

**Dragon Slayer A++ (1/10): Known for slaying dragons, Siegfried's own apparently allows you to become highly deadly against dragons. In addition to taking them on!**

**50% damage increase against Dragons**

**Reduce damage taken from Dragons by 30%**

Ughh. It's just a standard FGO skill for Siegfried. I feel saddened now. But then, what does a craft essence do? I pulled out the Motored Cuirassier Craft Essence. And to my surprise, it was a whole lot nicer. It allows me to summon Saber's motorbike. That's lit, even if its one use. I eagerly revealed the rest of the craft essences.

**Divine Banquet Craft Essence (4*):**

**Blessings to the Grail. The newborns offer their worship to their lord, life.**

**Increase MP and EP gain from skills by 25% for 45 minutes, only one use**

**(Must be prepared before the battle)**

**Fragarach Craft Essence (3*)**

**The utmost secret treasure of the Fraga family, known as "Answerer."**

**Deals 150% damage of oncoming attack, you still take damage (One-time).**

**Code Cast (4*)**

**By the hands of modern magicians, the mysterious shine of the world of spiritrons was reclaimed.**

**Able to unlock any technological device regardless of protection (One-time)**

**Victor of the Moon (5*)**

**The Holy Grail war takes place in the society of the imaginary spiritron. The victor certainly has no name, and exists only as "you".**

**Summon a holographic copy of yourself that can only stand still (One-time)**

**Bygone Dreams (3*)**

**Within the soul tainted by gunpowder resides the original wish that will never be realized.**

**Immobilize one Vampiric Entity for a short time (One-Time)**

The Craft Essences were actually more OP than the Servant cards. What messed up Gacha was this? I sort of shuffled down the hallway in a sort of stupor before I made it to my room. Team RENB. Right next to WYRN. Joy. Time to go and meet my team-mates for an indeterminate amount of time. Maybe for life. I tapped my scroll on the pad before it softly unlocked to show them all asleep…. How anti-climatic. The lights were off, the only light pooling in from the hallway. I guessed that they were too tired or something, even if I was literally at Ozpin's office for…. 2 hours? Wait, what? Ozpin has to have some kind of chronomancy. I mean, I couldn't have been at his office for that long….

I planned to go into the bathroom and stripped off my clothes in order to take a shower. We had finished Initiation and I wanted to get rid of the dry sweat that was still on my body. Unfortunately, something in God's plan decided to rattle than when the door was locked.

"Anybody in there?" I whispered as I hear the toilet immediately flush and I see Ruby in her pajamas rushedly opening the door.

"Sorry." She squeaked as I looked at her in confusion. Errr, what?

"You okay?" I asked before she shook her head and shuffled back into her bed.

That was a weird interaction. I mentally shrugged and went to go take a shower. I just want to feel clean, despite not actually experiencing any discomfort from any dirt or grime on my body. Whilst in the shower, I took out the Amulet and stared intently at it. It was the symbol that I decided to have labelled on my shirt, but it is literally the symbol of the Deep Dark. Something that I felt that I should've and should not have. What an odd feeling.

I changed into pajamas. Just a simple black shirt and some sleepwear before walking into my bed. Sleeping is luckily used to "speed up" the day rather than me being just completely unable to fall asleep. So it felt like I just hit the pillow when I heard an air horn blare right by my ear. I gotta admit. I jumped quite a bit when I saw the silver-eyed girl's face peering down at me.

"Wakey! Wakey!" she cried out happily as another airhorn can be heard from next door. Followed by the muffled shouting of a certain white-haired girl. The sisters must've concocted this together. Evil.. Blake apparently shared the sentiment as her face is almost scrunched up into a very feline hiss before relaxing into her neutral expression. It still didn't calm her ears, in which the bow was twitching extra aggressively now.

"So, what took you so long with Professor Ozpin?" Ruby asked as I minutely groaned before my morning exhaustion faded away like a breeze. With a slight pep, I just hurried into the bathroom. Quick Change! And left the bathroom before Pyrrha or Blake even got out of bed. So, our first class was…. Professor Port. Right. The grandiose man, eh.

Ruby was still looking at me expectantly. The question.

"We just needed to correct some identity papers. I apparently misfiled them." I waved her concern away as Pyrrha frowned. Oh, what now. Wasn't she placid enough to not notice how Jaune's inability shouldn't have got him into Beacon?!

"It's almost impossible to misfile identity papers these days with how our identification stored." she explained with narrowed eyes. "Heck, even most colonies do them."

Why was she so suspicious? Even Blake was looking nervous at Pyrrha's perception.

"Oh, my colony was quite far out before it got destroyed by the Grimm," I answered with ha lie, "I was out and about the world of Remnant for….. A while."

"Oh..." the mood of the room dropped at that before I heard a loud groan from Yang.

"Weiss! Hurry your pretty little self up! We have class in 10 minutes!" Oh no.

"We gotta go." Ruby said with some fear in her voice, "I don't want to be late for my first ever class here!"

She immediately zips right out of the room in her semblance. Pyrrha and Blake hadn't even dressed up yet and are just hurrying into the bathroom in order to change.

"I'll just take my leave then." I awkwardly say to thin air as both of the girls are fretting about, looking for their uniforms and school supplies. Why was the law of anime affecting us? I didn't even have time to enjoy some kind of meal. Fuck it. I sprinted over to the cafeteria-it was luckily along the way-and I hastily grabbed a piece of toast and booked it with it in my teeth. Running, I dodged a bunny-eared girl who skittishly stumbled to the side as I mumbled sorry through the bread before continuing onward. The door leading to it was so close, before -

"Oh, sorry!" was that Nora's voice? "Sorry sorry sorry. I didn't mean to!" I dazedly looked up to realize that I ran straight into the door as Nora opened it. Oooh, the pain, it -. It's gone. Sigh. I got up to see Blake and Pyrrha running towards us. Pyrrha leapt straight through and rolled into class and Blake slid right under Pyrrha's leap. The bell rang. I gingerly stumbled through the doorway and took my seat by the team.

"Grimm! Monsters of the night! Yes, we call them by many names, but for _me_, they're but mere prey to me! Ha!" Professor Port was either gloating or posturing. I really don't know nor do I care.

The rotund man continued his vainglorious speech as all but Pyrrha and Weiss were pretty much zoned out. I took out a **Fragarach**, the craft essence, and start to inspect it. It appears to be very similar to the ones that you pull in FGO. It has the same exact portrait of the weird spear-ball surrounded by blue lightning and the same exact silver brother. The size of it is insane, about the size of my back hand. What I wasn't expecting was the oddly flexible yet hard material was made of. It felt like metal, but it was quite bendable. I was able to bend it into an arch but the card retained its shape as soon as I let go of it. Honestly, I wouldn't have even done it if the card didn't seem to blemish from anything. Remnants of being a Magic Player, I guess.

"So! Who amongst my pupils believe themselves to be the embodiment of these traits! Come on! Raise your hands!" I absentmindedly raised my hands as I continued to play around with the card.

**Quest Accepted: Prove Your Mettle!**

**Description: Honor, Responsibility, Strategic, and Wise. Port has outlined the foundations of being a Hunter and you have proclaimed your aptitude in those areas. Do it!**

**Kill the Boarbatusk**

**Rewards:**

**100 gold**

**500 EXP**

**1 SQ**

"Ah, young Scarlett!" Wait, what did I agree to? I frantically glanced around before I saw the cage with the Boarbatusk in it. Right, we're doing this.

"Okay, sir." I say as I slip the card into my back pocket. I can't really dismiss it into thin air since everyone is currently watching me. I was about to walk to my lockers before I realized.. That I left my sword resting on the windowsill since it needed to recharge. Oh… With a spin on my heel, I turned around and manifested a Sword of Light. I smiled a bit. I always wanted to do that spell. I held it in one hand and motioned for the Professor to open the door as I summoned a shield as well. Just a Buckler Shield so I could be somewhat mobile.

"Oh? Handicapping yourself or experimenting?" Port expressed with a raised eyebrow, "Be careful, for pride comes before the fall."

He didn't just quote the Bible. He slashed the lock with his blunderbuss and the dark boar came barreling down at me like a bull. I did a short hop to the side and used my shield to force the tusk closest to me away before stabbing it in the eye with the sword. I let go of the sword, causing it to disappear and I summoned another one. There was some black mist leaking out as the beast roared in pain and started to shake its head around.

"Go for the eyes!" Ruby yelled as she waved a flag that proudly labels RENB. How does she have one? I have no clue but I was forced to perform a dodge roll as the Grimm did a rising sweep with its massive tusks and I stabbed the sword into its mouth.

"Stab it!" Ruby cried out in victory as the Grimm shook its head for a few moments in confusion. I jabbed it with a pointy stick of Light. Yes, a spear, but not. More like a really really long stake. As it struggled to remove its mouth from the stick currently lodged in its gullet, I calmly took out the Thomas Contender and pointed its barrel right between the eyes. Even if it was useless against Grimm, it's still an execution. And if DMC taught me anything, style is everything.

BANG. Smoke crawled out of the pistol as the Boarbatusk slumped to the floor as applause exploded in the lecture hall. Goddamn. That was an actually fluent fight that didn't lead to me tripping over myself. Yes! With a slight of hand, I quietly stashed it into my "pocket" as I walked back to my desk.

**You have received 100 gold!**

**You are now level 19! (140/1900)**

**You have gained 5 Skill Points!**

**You have received 1 SQ!**

**Sword Proficiency is now Level 19!**

**Mana Proficiency is now Level 16!**

**You have learned Gun Proficiency!**

**Gun Proficiency (Lvl 1/100): The power of pew pew is cool. Don't aim it at your face and you're there.**

**+1% efficiency in usage of gun (excluding heavy arsenals, i.e. rocket launchers)**

"That was soo cool!" Ruby yelped in amazement as she stared at me with sparkles in her face. Yang gave me a thumbs up from across the room while Pyrrha just had a ponderous expression on her face. Nora was just happy? And Ren was still asleep. Blake. Blake was just watching me. And… Weiss. Oh. Why was she looking at Ruby with a scowl on her expression and then look back at me? Wait a minute. Was she still going to bitch about leadership even if we're not on the same teams?

The bell rang as a miniature stampede erupted as students tried to leave in order to have lunch. Wow, classes are really long here.

As I left the classroom with my team, Weiss forced me to the side.

"What?" I asked as she looked at me and Ruby, who was joyfully talking with her sister.

"Why aren't you the leader of your team?" she asked, "You're obviously the better strategist of the group. She's a dumb klutz who ran straight at a Deathstalker with its tail bared."

"We haven't even talked about the Pyrrha's skill in combat!"

I didn't talk as her question devolved into a whispered rant.

"And all she did during class today was be a backseat driver to you. You had it all handled! It's a team with wasted potential." she concluded before taking a long breath.

"Why do you care?" I asked with some confusion. She has absolutely no reason to care about our team, aside from the fact that Yang is Ruby's sister.

"Because," Weiss looked around with a scratching scowl, "There is no excuse for Ozpin's stupidity in not letting you or Pyrrha be the leader."

"We've literally only known each other for almost 2 days." I say, "Ruby has supplied some interesting ideas already and does her best to help her team."

The bunk bed idea that I noticed when I walked in last night was an interesting idea. A way to deal with a small living space.

"Even if she's younger than everyone in this school, she is just as hard-working. There are society's where adulthood starts at 14, so why can't Ruby be considered mature?" Technically, I'm flubbing a bit, ancient Rome wasn't the best example seeing as it's for marriageable age (and it starts at 11 for some females of more influential houses) and such, but still, trying to help Ruby here.

"Wait, really?" Why was Weiss taken aback with that statement? Oh shit, does ancient history in Remnant not have that?

"Well, yes. In ancient history." I sheepishly answered as she glared at me.

"Then it's a horrible argument." she argued, "The dark ages were full of backwards traditions, so your argument is invalid!"

Nope. Not doing this.

"Look, Weiss." I say, "Some people may have been raised for leadership, most likely what you have been doing. But some people are born with the ability to lead. They may not know how to lead, but they're able to work it out faster than others. Ruby is born with the ability. She may be a bit airheaded at times, but she is actually working to be better rather than you resting your laurels. So please, don't attack people for trying."

Weiss glared at me for what seemed like an eternity before she sighed.

"Fine." she groused, "I'll be watching." And with that, she left. What the absolute hell was this? You know what. I'm going to eat.

"Hey, Ezra!" Ruby waved her hand from the lunch table as her mouth is full of cookies. Even during lunch, eh? "What did Weiss want to talk about?"

"Nothing much." I shrugged as I sat down. I wasn't particularly hungry, something that the Gamer's Existence doesn't help since it eliminates the habitual feelings of hunger. I still ate a bagel though.

"Oh ok." Ruby answered as she continued to eat her cookies.

* * *

-0-

* * *

**Is this a fantasy? I actually updated this? Huh… Neat. Eh, oh well. So yeah, I'm trying to add some sort of...flavor(?) into the story with the characters as the previous story was just sad with its characterization. But whatever. Bygones are bygones. Anyway, should I really continue this? I feel like axing this so I should worry about my other stories is a decent idea. At the same time, I feel like I should work on making this better. Also, FGO has been nerfed, hasn't it.**


	7. Chapter 7: Dodging is Cheating

I numbly stared at the useless class cards in anguish as I keep hearing Professor Oobleck zipping through the lecture hall without rhyme or reason, blabbering about wars between man and Faunus. I should probably use the Cu Chulainn Card. Out of the remaining, he probably has the most useful kit for actually fighting. Battle Continuation, Disengage, Protection From Arrows, those were no joke. And I have an extra skill point, so why not?

I clicked one the card and vaguely watched the card disappear into light sparkles. I'm pretty sure that no one can see it, but…. I hid the card under the oblong table in case the sparkles can be seen. After a short wait, the thing rolled. And…..

I think I'm happy. I'm safe from everything!

**[Ding!]**

**You have learned Protection From Arrows B (1/10)!**

**Protection From Arrows B (1/10): Cu Chulainn was capable of dodging nearly any projectiles thrown at him, even Noble Phantasms. As long as he can see the enemy, there is nothing he can't dodge. He was also able to dodge blindly, relying on his hearing. However, this doesn't protect him from indirect strikes or explosions and the like. **

**90% chance to dodge projectiles from enemies you can see**

**50% chance to dodge projectiles blindly**

This is the OP-ness I was expecting from being the Gamer. Sure, I can't take on Gods, but this paired with my shields will no doubt let me tank through a lot of shit. I almost shouted in glee in the classroom. But I didn't, seeing as my classmates would just look at me like I'm a fucking degenerate. Even if I was slightly distracted by the new shiny skill, it immediately forced my body to the right as a ball of paper zipped right by me, hitting Oobleck in the shoulder.

"Hmm, ahh. Mr. Winchester." Professor Oobleck looked at the idiot behind me with a frown. "Good to see you participating in the discussion, even if by unorthodox means."

So Cardin was still trying to "bully" me? Just because he tripped me one time in the locker room doesn't mean that he is allowed to just bully me. It's like he has a radar for me. Sure, I beat him in Combat Training, but it seemed like it just spurred his hatred for me. It's not my fault that all I had to do to beat him was to deflect his heavy mace strikes. I could conjure up a shield and the mace would skate right off, leaving him open for a quick jab or something. No man should just have a plot-driven hatred for another man. Maybe he likes Pyrrha or something? He's fighting for affection? I don't know.

He panicked as the class laughed at his actions before asking the teacher what the question was while throwing me a dirty look.

"The question was: What was the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?" he queried the scowling student. His fault for not paying attention, not like I was doing anything different.

"Because _animals_ can see in the dark, hiding from humans," Cardin responded with a pissed off tone as the whole class just winced, Professor Oobleck himself just looked disappointed.

"Mr. Winchester," the normally hyperactive teacher mournfully stated as he shook his head, "Despite what you're saying is the answer, it would've been sincerely better for the class if you worded it differently. We learn the past to avoid the mistakes that our ancestors made, and it seems like you're just following the same thought process as them. See me after class."

"Why am I being shamed for expressing my opinion?" Cardin asked rebelliously as the bell rang. The entire class moved to leave, preferring to avoid listening to this confrontation between teacher and student. I only heard something about knowing what to say in a public setting before I was whisked away by the ever so hyperactive Ruby.

"It's lunch time!" she exclaimed as she hurriedly sat down on one of the cafeteria benches with a large plate of cookies, "More cookies for me!"

"Ruby," I chided her since Yang seemed to be engrossed on a large piece of chicken, I might as well mother-hen the girl, "You can't only subsist on sweets forever."

"But Ezra," she whined as she looked at me with a quivering lip and wide eyes. That's- That's not fair! I abruptly turned away from the cute visage and attempted to ignore her, but she persisted, shifting before my face every single time I turn.

…. "Fine!" I throw my arms in the air as I submitted to Ruby's eyes.

"Yay!" she gleefully shouted before she stuffed cookies into her mouth like a chipmunk before winter. Fuck, why did I even think that I can stand between Ruby and her cookies?

Pyrrha giggled as she watched the interaction before the crashing sound of a metal tray hitting the floor interrupted us. I turned my head to see Velvet's ear being pulled by Cardin. Excuse me? How fast was Professor Oobleck's "talk" with him? Was it just a slap on the wrist and a look of disappointment?

I glanced at Blake and noticed her gripping her silverware so hard that it was starting to deform under her strength.

"That no good.." she started to mutter harshly as she glared hatefully at Cardin, while her bow started to twitch a lot. At this point, she may accidentally out herself as a Faunus by pouncing on Winchester. Even Ruby has started to notice, looking concernedly at the blatant bullying. Pyrrha's good-natured face has soured at the miniature spectacle. And… bystander effect. Welp, Cardin already hates me. I stand up and spawn a paddle made of light.

I briskly walked over and harshly slapped the wrist of the bully, forcing his hand to release before I swiftly grabbed his hand by the same wrist.

"What are you doing, Cardin?" I asked as he winced from the sudden shock. Velvet looked at me thankfully before scurrying away.

"What?" he questioned as he yanked his hand from my grip, "Can't I just enjoy the wildlife here?" His teammates nodded along with him as they started to walk up to me menacingly.

Bro.

"Faunus are people too." I point out, "Even if you may have a reason to hate Faunus, you don't have to act on your thoughts."

"Pshh." He brushed aside my statement, "What are you, a White Fang Supporter?"

"No." I say, "There is a time and place for racism, and that isn't now or ever."

Both of us stared at each other. One with hatred and one with impassiveness. Cardin broke away line of sight and whispered something to his teammates.

"Let's go," he groused.

He walked away, giving me the stink eye before leaving the cafeteria. No physical violence? Weird. I thought that he would've attacked me for even touching him. I minutely shrugged before returning to my table and once more grabbed my sandwich.

**You have learned "Intimidation"!**

**Intimidation (Lvl 1/100): The art of causing your opponents to shit themselves. Right now, it is more like a weak glare that will only make your opponents laugh. Unless you do it properly, of course.**

**10% chance to inflict "Fear" (Reduce attack chance)**

**-5% per inferior level difference**

"That was awesome!" Ruby shouted out as she hastily swallowed the cookies that were stuck in her mouth. "You told him off with only a few words and a slap!"

"It's fine." I took another bite.

"That was very considerate of you for helping a student in need," Pyrrha remarked as Blake finally laid down the bent fork and left the table.

"Blake? Blake!" Ruby cried out as she rushed out to catch the addled catgirl. We're in the pair of episodes where Jaune grows a spine, right? Then this may go badly, seeing as Jaune wouldn't be here to prevent Cardin from actually yeeting those hornets and honey at Team… well, REBW and WYRN. Cool. Time for combat class once again. I followed the two's relative path. I'm assuming that it's toward the combat room, but whatever. Pyrrha hurriedly finished her meal before tailing me. Is she still suspicious of me? I doubt it, seeing as we are teammates. But something of greater concern is rising. The second beating of Cardin is about to come, and somebody's ass is not going to enjoy it.

Professor Goodwitch stalked into the darkened auditorium with her weapon in hand.

"Class," she announces as she looked at us, "Please don your combat outfits and weapons. We're doing another sparring exercise."

Oh boy. Another sparring exercise. And knowing the canon, Cardin is going to say that he wants to fight me.

"You cannot spar with people that you have yesterday. Unpredictable opponents are important for a Huntsman to react to accordingly."

Or not.

"Mr. Scarlett, you'll be sparring against Mr. Thrush." the good professor continued as the two of us were lifted from our seats and plopped standing before the locker room. I walked in as I heard Cardin yell about getting revenge and something while Ruby just cheered at me.

Whilst in the locker room, the two of us quickly stripped out of our school uniforms before slapping on our combat gear and exited the lockers. Professor Goodwitch emphasized quick changing, even dragging out people from the locker if they were at least decent, never mind those who had to put on heavy for fights. She just had a timer for any state of wear. At least she has a sense of decency.

The crowd yelled at us, wanting the fight to commence as if this was a gladiatorial event. It might as well be. They are watching a 1v1 fight down in an arena.

I held Sun Shard in one hand as I looked at Thrush's weapons. A pair of daggers. Probably a tricky fighter like Ren. There was no natural sunlight leaking into the arena, so I can't abuse Sun Shard's boosted damage to destroy Russel's Aura reserves, but I still have Thompson Contender that dropped from that Elder Grimm. The aura counter on the big screen finally flickered on as the professor stood on her short podium while observing the both of us.

"Begin." she sharply shouted as both of us stood there. I know that his knives were also pistols, judging by the glint of a barrel by its handles. He's unlikely to come at me, probably referring to flit around my attacks. I grab my holstered gun and fired a shot at him, which he simply deflected with a simple flick of the wrist. He's already a hundred times better than Cardin, who would just charge at me like a raging bull.

Stowing my pistol, I walked up to him, keeping my sword at guard for anything he might plan to- He leaped up, his knives smoothly transitioning to pistols as they started to fire upon me as I was forced to generate a shield to block before I turned it into a whip to try to grapple him. It should catch him as he was already falling from his jump.

He jumped again in the air to dodge the weapon. So, his semblance has something to do with air maneuverability, eh? I create a platform for me to jump onto as a chase ensued between him and I. Him leading me on a merry chase. I don't know who is wasting more Aura, but I wanted to see this end. So I formed a stair to quickly run up and jumped down on him. My leg slamming into his shoulder as he falls to the floor screaming.

"Hey! Watch it!" he bellowed as he tumbled into a roll. His roll was cut off as I fell in front of him, my sword sinking into the ground. With a growl, he recovered with a somersault before continuing to fire upon me with his pistol-knives. My skill allowed me to block and dodge most of the shots. All I had to do was concentrate on slowly walking towards him. With a dash, I quickly appeared before him with a heavy slam at his face, forcing him to block it with crossed knives. I Sparta-kicked him before I swept the blade at his chest, catching him off guard as he reoriented himself, only to catch my blade to the side. Ouch. His aura dropped to red from the heavy blow.

"Mr. Scarlett wins the bout." Professor Goodwitch announced as the screen abruptly cut off, "Both of you stop fighting. The next one will be Weiss Schnee and Wulf Schwarz."

Was that supposed to be a reference to the Wolf and 7 children? That's hilarious. I stifled my laugh as I walked back to the locker room before I was roughly body-checked by Thrush.

"What you giggling about, huh?" he growled as he invaded my face privacy.

"Oh, just the name of Schnee's opponent." I explained, "There was a fairytale back in my hometown bears similarity to that name."

"The wolf Faunus." Thrush looked at me before moving to remove his combat gear. Wulf walked into the locker room and looked awkwardly away from us as he started to don his gear. From my peripheral vision, I saw severe lash marks on his back, long healed and scarred.

Is he? That was bad. There is no doubt that cheap attacks were going to be used in the next fight. Especially if he was from where I think he was. Maybe I'm overthinking the scars, but still... Yeesh. I finally dressed back up, leaving to join my team in the audience.

* * *

-0-

* * *

**Did anyone hear d4nte write something? I don't know, me either. So… funny story, I forgot that I wrote fanfiction. For all of November. Errr, yes. That happened. It also didn't help that when I tried to get back into it, I forgot the plot of all of my stories and ended up blankly looking at the screen as Thanksgiving is happening around me. Sorry about neglecting my readers, but hey, I got priorities in my schooling. **

**Tata!**


End file.
